This Way
by Winterwing3000
Summary: It wasn't meant to be this way. But they became victims of circumstance. Kain x Ruka


**Disclaimers** on the characters and plot devices of this fanfiction. They are the sole property of Hino Matsuri-sensei. I do not have any ownership, so please no lawsuits as I cannot afford them as a college student. Much thanks in advance.

**Warning!** This contains spoilers on the latest chapter of Vampire Knight, chapter 83 'Bonds'.

* * *

This Way,

By Winterwing3000

* * *

Cradling her head in the crook of his elbow, Kain shakily brushed aside her bangs as he was careful not to move her. The blood continued to stem from the wound at her side. The scent was overwhelmingly sickening. His teeth clenched tighter as he called out loudly, "Ruka!"

He could hear the beating of her heart becoming slower. Her face became paler than usual with beads of sweat forming at her brow. His free hand gingerly touched the wound and the woman winced. Regardless, he knew if he didn't stop the bleeding, the results could be fatal. As he applied pressure on the injury, Kain allowed the frown to etch on his face.

Yuuki rushed to their side. "Ruka-san! Are you alright…?"

Since Ruka was unable to respond, he replied, "She got her by an anti-vampire weapon…We won't be able to stop her bleeding easily…"

The vampire princess lapsed into a silence but Kain ignored her. He could only focus his eyes on Ruka and her shallow breathing. His troubled eyes flitted over to the younger vampire as she leaned closer with a new clarity in her eyes.

"Ruka-san, try to muster some strength and drink my blood," Yuuki urged softly. She pulled down the left sleeve of her school uniform, baring her wrist. Her other hand pressed her sharp nail into the main vein.

The male vampire knew immediately that it was the only way, even though it seemed like a cruel twist of fate—for Ruka to offer her blood to Kaname, then for Kaname to awaken Yuuki with his, and finally, for Yuuki to give Ruka hers to survive. He damned the pureblood king for the pain and humiliation that Rukia must suffer.

But Kain held his breath as Ruka weakly opened her eyes. They were unfocused. She huffed weakly for the words. "…Yes…"

Kain gripped onto her tighter as he watched the woman in his arms slip into unconsciousness. She was in no condition to feed before, and won't be now that she fainted.

"Ruka-san…" Yuuki gasped in panic, fearing that it was too late.

He looked over, his own senses tingling from the luscious metal tang that filled the air. The crimson bubbled forth from her wrist. The blood of a pureblood. The accursed catalyst that started it all. If Ruka fed on it, the consequences were dire.

Even so, he could not and would not let Ruka die. He would help her shoulder the pain and suffering to come.

Without any warning, Kain reached out and grabbed Yuuki's wrist. He was inwardly glad that she did not protest and only watched in surprised curiosity as he sunk his fangs into her flesh. He sucked deeply, drawing forth a mouthful of blood. The coppery taste was unique, very different from the tablets he sustained himself. It was laced with a power known only to the pureblood vampires. He felt his inner beast struggling to the surface, urging him to swallow the blood. Without a doubt, his eyes were tinged with red.

Forcing himself to focus, his fingers brushed against the nape of Ruka's neck as to remind him of the reason why he could not. Extracting his fangs from the princess' wrist, Kain steadied Ruka in his arm as he held Yuuki's hand away.

This was not how he envisioned it, their first kiss. But this was the only thing he could do to save her. It was just so that they might have a future, whether they were together or not. He swore to protect her, and if that meant he had to sacrifice one of his dreams, then so be it.

He paused as his lips, closed with the seductive blood within, neared Ruka's colorless ones. _I'm sorry._

Without any other hesitation, Kain pressed his mouth over Ruka's, coaxing her lips to part with his tongue and allowed the red liquid to dribble from his to hers. He released his hold on the young vampire's arm and wrapped it around Ruka's back, bringing her closer to him. He did not care that the pureblood princess was watching. All he felt was the softness of Ruka's lips against his as the blood slipped past his tongue and into her awaiting mouth.

He prayed as a few seconds passed and the blood was almost gone.

The air shifted and he knew. Ruka's pulse sped up and his eyes sought hers. They were now wide open, shimmering with that red tint. Her arm, once hanging limply at her side, came up and curled at his shoulder. Her fingers dug into his back, holding him desperately against her as she fed off the last drops of the tantalizing blood.

In the hazy feeding, her fangs nipped his lower lip but he did not mind it. Instead, Kain gently kissed her once more before pulling away. The cut on his lip healed as he sat back, allowing Ruka to regain her bearings. Her hand remained clenched at his shoulder.

Slowly, her heartbeat returned to a steadier tempo. He glanced briefly at her wound and saw that the blood was no longer flowing. The skin, previously charred, was starting to mend. The magic of the pureblood's power was amazing, and deadly.

Ruka sucked in a deep breath as she took in her surroundings—Zero was safe, Yuuki was next to them with bloodstains on her wrist, and Kain had dried blood across his lips. In a single whiff, she knew and she dropped her hand into her lap.

Kain watched in silence as she finally leveled her eyes with his. Then she leaned against him heavily, pressing her forehead against his shoulder as his arms held her in an embrace. They said nothing. Neither of them wanted it to be this way, even though there was nothing else that could be done. He graced Yuuki a glance. She was still perplexed but it didn't matter now.

Ruka was safe and alive. He could still protect her.

* * *

**AN:** I didn't expect this to be my break into the Vampire Knight fanfiction realm. But Matsuri-sensei finally did it and I got inspired!


End file.
